Hinata's Sudden Change
by Shade9382
Summary: M rating for future lemons. Hinata's life couldn't get any better, so why is she so upset with herself, and can the woman she just met help her, or is there something more to it than it meets the eye.
1. The Mysterous Woman

Hinata isn't happy about herself, and why is that? She's currently a Jounin, she almost defeated Neji in her last match, which leads to the elders of her family almost thinking about letting her keep her title of being an heir, She's even going out with the man of her dreams Naruto.

So why is she not happy about herself, it's because of this. "Why am I so hesitent?!" That would of been heard all over the village if Hinata wasn't talking to herself in her head.

Sure she maybe a Jounin now through her hard work, but she was almost the last to become one among her friends if Shikamaru wasn't too lazy to care about it. Hinata would of defeated Neji in that match if she hadn't pulled back that last attack that ended up costing her.

She even wouldn't have confessed to Naruto and go out with him if her friends, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, hadn't helped her. All they did was study Naruto's daily schedule (with the help of Hinata's mental notes through her stalking him) and made it look like that Hinata was just there at the most convenient moment. It took a while, but Naruto started to grow attach to Hinata, she was able to confessed to him, and they've been going out ever since.

"Maybe if I wasn't so hesitent, maybe I would show more promise, and what if Naruto-kun gets tired of me and breaks up with me?" The very thought of it would break her heart to a million pieces. (Of course he wouldn't, but thats Hinata thinking that).

She was currently at the Hyuuga's private library studying, seeing if she can find some way to change herself for the better, but to no avail.

"At this rate, I'll never..." she then suddenly trips as she was about to leave, but was able to grab the nearest lamp nailed on the wall to prevent it, when it then suddenly lowered itself and Hinata heard something like a door opening up.

She looked around for where the sound came from and found a door-shaped opening on the wall. "I never saw that before." Said Hinata as she decided to look inside out of curiosity, when the wall suddenly closed in on her locking her in the other side of the wall. "Hey, let me out." Hinata yelled as loud as she could but no one could here her.

Hinata then fell to her knees and began to cry, thinking she might be stuck there forever, until she heard a voice coming from behind her which leads to a set of stairs leading down. "I didn't know we had a basement, I wonder where it leads?" Hinata said. "Hopefully a way out." she then thought.

As Hinata walked down the stairs, she could hear voice getting louder and louder as she could hear what it was saying.

_or... ori... bori..._ "Bori?" Was the last thing that Hinata was able to hear as the voice suddenly stop, until it made a loud a clear yell.

_"It's so BORING!" _Hinata made a loud "EEP!" sound as it almost scared her half to death, but she manage to continue on since she has nowhere else to go but down the stair.

As Hinata got closer to the end of the stairs, she then saw a light surrounding the one area, and around it was a someone that looks like a woman in chains. Hinata couldn't see her face as the woman's long hair was blocking it, so she decided to walk closer to her when the woman suddenly raised her face as hinata step on a creeking floorboard which then surprised Hinata.

The woman then asked, "Hmph, who the hell are you?" She said in a rude fashion. Before Hinata could answer, she got a good look at the woman's face, as the woman has the eyes of the Byakugan and looks like Hinata if she was in her mid-twenties.

After that, she answered, "M-My name i-is H-H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." The woman then laughed, "Is that right, you're a Hyuuga?" The woman then laughed some more, "You may have the Byakugan, but you sure don't act like a Hyuuga!" The woman then can't stop laughing at Hinata.

Hinata then yelled at her, "S-Stop laughing!" Then asked, "Please?" At first the woman did stop laughing, but almost began laughing again after what she last said, but manage to calm down. The woman then asked Hinata a question, "So, what brings an all mighty Hyuuga like you down here for?" Hinata then answered, "I just found the passageway up the stairs and got locked in here somehow." Hinata almost feel embarrassed at answering her, but the woman didn't laugh at her.

"Heh, must have never known about that, did you? For only the _elders_ and the _Head_ of the _main house_ Know about it." Hinata couldn't help but noticed the emphasis that the woman said about the elders and the Head, but choose to ignore it, for now.

"What is your name and how long have you been down here?" Hinata asked. Then the woman answered, "Name's Haraki, And I lost count after fifty years of being locked down here, and I'm beginning to be extremely bored out of my mind down here." Hinata was surprised that someone can still be alived down here for so long and still look so young.

Hinata then asked, "What are you down here for?" Haraki then answered, "Don't know, I can't even remembered why I'm down here. Oh well, probably something not important and they just forgot about me." Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for Haraki for being down here for so long.

"How do I set you free?" Hinata asked. "You sure are full of questions, but why would you want to set me free?" Haraki asked. Hinata then said, "Because it's no excuse to leave a human being down here and just forget about it." Haraki can see she was serious, but also see another obvious side in her, hesitation. Haraki then thought of something for a moment and just tell Hinata how to release the chains.

"The chains act as a seal, just release one of them like your releasing any other kind of seal. I would of done it myself, but I'm a bit tied up to do it." As Haraki explained it, Hinata did what she said and release one of the seal and next thing you know, the rest broke in an instance by Haraki.

"Ahh, it feels good to finally move around" Haraki said as she began to stretch her muscles. Hinata couldn't believe that just releasing one of the seals, the rest would break in an instance. Haraki looked at Hinata who is sitting after the sudden release, then she bend down to make eye level contact. "Tell you what, for helping out, I'll return the favor. Is there anything you would like?

Hinata just smiled and said, "That's okay, there's no need to give me a reward." But Haraki wouldn't take no for an answer, "Come on, there's got to be something, like maybe a secret technique, a quick training tip, or maybe a confidence boost." Hinata took notice to Haraki's last offer and asked her, "Confidence boost?"

Haraki then smirked and exlained, "Yeah, a confidence boost. I can see in your eyes that you have a great deal of hesitation in you, it's almost unexplainable that you just decided to set me free without a second thought." Hinata then looked at her feet as if in shame that Haraki was right about that. Hinata then asked, "Are you sure you can give me a confidence boost just like that?" Haraki then answered, "It would even get someone who knows you best to say who are you and what you did to Hinata."

Hinata is sick and tired of being so hesitant her entire life and made the boldest choice in her entire life. "I'll take that offer then." Haraki made a quick smirked and pulled out her hand. "Just grabbed my hand and it will happen in an instance."

Hinata then slowly pulled out her own hand, but before she makes contact, she quickly asked Haraki. "What will happen?" Haraki then answer as Hinata grabbed her hand. "Nothing much, just going to, you know, _become a part of you_."

Hinata went wide eyed as all of a sudden, Haraki began to merge into her in a form of chakra that surrounded her body, Hinata could almost breathed as much as she can while it was happening, but then collapsed on the floor.

As Hinata wakes up, she found herself back in the private library in her seat. "Was that all just a dream?" When all of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice in her head. "**Nope, just the beginning of your new self by yours truly**." It was then that Hinata's life will never be the same again.


	2. Hinata's New Self

(I forgot to mention that everyone is around 18-19 and these)

"Hello"-someone talking

"HELLO"-someone yelling

_"Hello"_-mysterious sounding voice

**"Hello"**­-Haraki while inside Hinata or the Kyuubi's voice

_**"Hello"**_­-Haraki while inside Hinata or the Kyuubi's inside voice

(Hello)-Author's statement

Remember, I don't own Naruto, but Hinata will that's for sure, hehe.

(Recap:) As Hinata wakes up, she found herself back in the private library in her seat. "Was that all just a dream?" When all of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice in her head. "**Nope, just the beginning of your new self by yours truly**." It was then that Hinata's life will never be the same again.

(Back to the story)

It was now morning on a brand new day, especially for Hinata and her new friend Haraki. "Excuse me Haraki." Hinata said in her head trying to see if she can communicate to Haraki. **"What's up?"**, Said Haraki. "Are there any side effects of our deal?" Hinata asked worrying about any consequences. **"Nothing serious, it will, like I said, give you a confidence boost, and it will also make you a bit stronger, know a few techniques that I know, and the last one is for me to know and for you to find out.**

Hinata couldn't help but wonder what the last one is, but decided to think about it later. As she got out of bed, she started to feel fully awake when she would usually feel a little tired, especially when it's 5:00 in the morning.

After Hinata finished showering and got dressed, she decided to make breakfast for herself, her family, and even all the servents, and yet she still doesn't feel tired. Hinata figured this is what Haraki meant by a bitstronger, she was also strong in stamina by the looks of it.

Still feeling up to it, Hinata decided to do some training and to test herself. Hinata went to the family dojo while no one was around and began training. Hinata first tried a juuken strike (Correct me if I misspelled it) on a wooden practice dummy only to shatter it into pieces as it practically exploded, then she was testing her speed and flexibility has she noticed she was like ten times faster than normal, now she's trying out her form while she was being watched.

Hiashi was watching Hinata while she was training and was amazed at her form as if she improved in such a short time. So Hiashi decided to have a small conversation with Hinata on the matter.

After her training, Hinata was then confronted by her father, Hiashi. "Go to the courtyard in an hour, be sure to make it on time." With that said, Hiashi then left the dojo leaving Hinata confused at what her father would want.

Almost an hour has passed as Hinata was heading to the courtyard. "I wonder what father would want that he would see me at the courtyard?" She asked herself. **"Eh, He probably saw you practicing and want to see your progress firsthand or something like that."** Haraki answered. As Hinata made it to the courtyard, what she saw surprised her, as not only her father was here, but also the elders, the servants, and in front of her waiting, was Neji.

Hiashi then approached Hinata and spoke to her, "I know it's only been one week since your last sparring match with Neji, but something about your sudden improvement on your form makes me want to put it to the test, so you'll be facing Neji just to prove that theory was either right or wrong." and again with that said, he returned to his position and made the signal. "Start!"

Neji then suddenly charged at Hinata with the Byakugan set to make the first strike, but before even Hinata knew it, she dodged it with ease by just adjusting bodyweight. Neji then unleash a fury of juuken strikes, but Hinata was dodging all of the with ease, as if she was just toying with him.

Hiashi continues to watch while the match continues. He then quickly eyed everyone else watching to see how there reactions are, and he was right. Everyone can't take there eyes off the match as if they are looking at a completely different Hinata, even the elders are speechless. Hiashi then continue to watch the match to see how far Hinata will take this.

Neji and Hinata are now a few feet away from eachother, and from the looks of it, while Neji is starting to look tired, Hinata has yet to even break a sweat. Neji then readied his stance to prepare for the 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms that he thought he wouldn't use on Hinata, but had no choice. "Prepare yourself, Hinata-sama!" As Neji yelled out her name he then start the attack.

But before he could even connect with the first two palms, what just happened got everyone at the courtyard wide-eyed at the sight of it. Hinata just went and grabbed both of Neji's hands just when they were a mere inch away from her body.

Hinata then just gave a smirked in a way she would never make, one with confidence.

"Get ready, cause this move will blow you away." HInata said in a way that would make Naruto proud. Hinata first push Neji back with a quick juuken, he was shocked at what just happen, he didn't see the strike as it pushed him back 3 feet away from her. Hinata then readied her own stance, but it wasn't the stance for a 8 Trigram, 64 Palms, it wasn't even the one for the 128 Palms. No, it was then as quick as lightning, that Hinata yelled out the named of it as it made contact.

"8 Trigram, 256 Palms!"

And in a mere second, Neji was fell backwards and was then said these last words before falling unconscious, "Looks like... you did it... Hinata... -sa... ma."

Hinata then began to look around to see everyone looking stupified at what just happen, who can blame them, she couldn't even believe it. For the first time not only did she just defeated Neji, but from the looks on everyone's faces, she just earned their full respect as the heiress. this was a proven fact as Hiashi then stepped up to say something else unbelievable, "Good job, Hinata."

After a long day of praising, it was finally time to go to bed. **"Whew, first day for a new you, and you are already earning the respect you always wanted." **Was what Haraki said, then Hinata said, "I guess I should be thanking you, Haraki-san." then Haraki said said, **"Just Haraki, okay. So how's about we go out tomorrow, it has been well over 50 years since I last had some fresh air."** "Okay, tomorrow then, Haraki." Was all Hinata said before she drifted to sleep.

(I would like to inform you all that the name Haraki is more than just some made up name, but it's really Hara and Ki together in one, look either one up on wikipedia or something and they'll show up so you can find out what they mean)


	3. First Day Out

"Hello"-someone talking

"HELLO"-someone yelling

_"Hello"_-inside or mysterious voice

**"Hello"**­-Haraki while inside Hinata or the Kyuubi's voice

_**"Hello"**_­-Haraki while inside Hinata or the Kyuubi's inside voice

(Hello)-Author's statement

Me: Remember, I don't own Naruto, but Hinata will that's for sure, hehe.

Naruto: You said that already.

Me: And I'm sticking to it until otherwise.

(Recap:) After a long day of praising, it was finally time to go to bed. **"Whew, first day for a new you, and you are already earning the respect you always wanted." **Was what Haraki said, then Hinata said, "I guess I should be thanking you, Haraki-san." then Haraki said said, **"Just Haraki, okay. So how's about we go out tomorrow, it has been well over 50 years since I last had some fresh air."** "Okay, tomorrow then, Haraki." Was all Hinata said before she drifted to sleep.

(Back to the story)

After Hinata wakes up, showered, gets dressed, and ate breakfast, she then headed out since Haraki wanted to see how's Konoha been since she last saw it.

**"Other than new people and maybe some new buildings, I don't see much else has changed."**, Said Haraki. _"I'm sure there is something that you'll find interesting." _assured Hinata. **"You mean like that dream you've been having that I got front row seat of viewing of some blond guy you've been calling Naruto-kun? He sure looks interesting to me, hehe." **Hinata couldn't help but blush like mad that Haraki been seeing her personal dreams with her and Naruto doing you know what.

"Hey Hinata, what are you blushing for this time?" Hinata got out of her daze to see that she was in front of Kiba and Shino after Kiba's question. " Oh nothing, nothing at all." Hinata said as she was waving her hand in front of her.

"By the way, what are the two of you doing, looking for girlfriends?" Kiba was surprised hearing that from Hinata, almost as if she was teasing them or something, but Kiba just answered while Shino just look at stoic as usual. "We're just going to do some training, want to come?" Then Hinata said, "Well..." before Haraki butted in to give Hinata her answer.

**"I don't want to spend all day watching you training with these guys." **_"But they are my teammates." _Was what Hinata answered. **"For real, these guys are your teammates? Then just go ahead and tell them another time for now, I still want to see what else there is to see." **Hinata then decided to continue giving the tour to Haraki and decline her teammates offer.

"Sorry guys, but I have a lot of stuff to do today, maybe later." "Okay, if you say so." Was Kiba's response as both Kiba and Shino make their leave until Shino made a sudden stop. "Don't let your victory over Neji get to you." Kiba then stopped suddenly after what Shino just said. "Wait, what?! When did that happen? He asked Hinata looking all surprised. (Don't asked me how he knows, he's just that way.) "Just yesterday." Was what Hinata said all casual like as she just made her way leaving a stunned Kiba and a still stoic Shino. "When did you hear of it." Kiba asked. "I have my ways." Shino answered.

**"Oh man, the look on that dog boy's face was just too priceless, can't wait to see what else is there to see." **_"I'm sure that there is." _Just then, Hinata spotted her blond boyfriend Naruto up the street making his way to Ichiraku. (Where else would he go, other than his girlfriends place).

_"Naruto-kun" _Then Haraki took noticed to Hinata's reaction. **"Ehhhh, so that's your precious Naruto-kun, huh?" **Haraki said in a teasing way. _"Of course, he's my boyfriend." _Was Hinata's response. **"Then just go ahead and greet him, I want to see him up close and personal." **(Do you think that Haraki is acting kind of weird?). _"I was going to." _Hinata said as she then start running towards Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN." Hinata yelled out Naruto's name as he then turned to see who was calling him just to end up tackled all of a suddened. "Hinata-chan?" To Naruto's surprised, Hinata wouldn't normally tackle Naruto just like that, but he just figured that Hinata just tripped or something and is ready and waiting for Hinata to just faint, but she didn't as she just lifted her head up with a smile.

"How've you been doing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the now confused Naruto. "I'm fine, how about you?" Naruto asked with his trademark grin hoping to get some answers about this situation. "Never better." Was Hinata's answered. At this point, the people passing by was taking noticed of a girl on top of a guy, so Naruto then decided to get up feeling embarrassed about, and think that Hinata should be a hundred times more embarrassed. but she is just showing an unnoticable shade of pink and is still smiling.

"You sure you're okay?" Naruto asked. "Why, don't you believe?" Asked Hinata with a classic puppy eyes routine. "No, I mean yes, I mean..." Hinata couldn't believe that she got Naruto stammering his sentences, she couldn't help but to laugh a little at Naruto's situation, then Naruto decided to laugh along with her.

"Say, how's about we go ahead and have some ramen, my treat." Naruto said treating Hinata to a free meal. **"He sure is quite the gentlemen, but why ramen?" **Haraki asked. _"It's his favorite food that he eats daily." _Hinata answered. **"That can't be a good diet, but what the hey, I'm game."** Haraki said, then Hinata accepts Naruto's offer. "Sure."

They made it to Ichiraku where Hinata ordered a bowl of miso as Naruto ordered his usual 15. **"He certainly has quite a appetite." **Haraki said being impressed with how much that Naruto eats. **"Good thing he's cute, though." **_"He's more than just cute." _Was Hinata's response has she drift into a daze staring at Naruto's cerulean eyes, which then leads to Haraki thinking about the situation. _**"Hmm, hehe."**_

Naruto then walked Hinata back to the compound as it was getting late after spending a lot of time together. "Well, see ya tomorrow Hinata-chan." but before Naruto could walk off, he then got grabbed by one of the shoulder, got spinned around, and been planted a wet one by Hinata as she just went and kissed him. They then depart leaving Naruto in a daze at what just happen all of a sudden. "See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she walked into the entrance.

Naruto snapped out of it by the sound of the gates closing then decided to head back to his apartment. **"Your mate sure was acting different there, kit. She was almost a whole different woman." **Was what the kyuubi said. "Yeah, she sure was." Naruto said as he was thinking about that kiss just now, but while Naruto was thinking that, Kyuubi was thinking about something different. _**"Almost too different, as I sensed another being inside the girl, something almost as powerful and demonic as I am."**_


End file.
